KaiserIOT 2
KIOT2: Peace in Our Time is an Imperium Offtopicum game by KaiserElectric. It launched May 2015 as a reboot of the original due to several 'plot-critical' players failing to return after its Christmas hiatus. In addition to slight changes in the universe's timeline, the game uses harder statistics inspired by IdIOT. Game mechanics The game begins in 2022 with each turn representing a three-month season, the first update taking place in January. The game features separate statistics for political, economic, and military strength. Unlike the original game, Super Acceptance is not publicly tracked. Territory KIOT2 uses a larger and more provincialized map. New nations can claim up to 30 territories, although settling below this cap conveys a domestic stability bonus. Each turn the game moderator dictates additional claim allowance. Economy KIOT uses a points system for country statistics. Economy represents national industry and infrastructure, with each point translating into one unit of currency. Additional points can be bought for $5 each. Military Represents the aggregate strength of the armed forces. Additional points can be bought for $5; emergency drafts can also be enacted, converting economic points to military at the cost of national stability. Combat is conducted by assigning points to a front, and is bolstered through war plans to the GM. Espionage Separate from the Military stat is a national agent pool for special operations. Agents are not directly hired but emerge through roleplay and random events. As with military operations, the number of agents assigned to a mission increases its success odds. Operatives represent the 'James Bond'-style elite spies and have unique bonuses. Pre-game planning suggested they are single-use, although the official rules do not specify their longevity. Alien research Whereas research into alien technology was purely story-driven, KIOT2 implements tiered research programmes that can be bolstered through direct investment and seconding agents. Currently only two categories have been revealed publicly, dealing with theoretical underpinnings. Stability Essentially the player's approval rating, influenced by behaviour and roleplay. Non-governmental organizations These are special factions that only possess an agent pool, encompassing multinational corporations, terrorist organizations, and shadowy secret cabals. While the rules state they can be player-created it is unclear whether they are playable factions. Their strength is not made public, but elimination of all standing agents removes them from the game. Supers A special class of NGO, superhumans are GM-controlled heroes and villains with extraordinary abilities. In-game there are 11 (living) unique non-player characters, each with a particular moral alignment and strategy. Several of these are inherited from the original game, though some have had their backgrounds modified. Roleplay Though the game implements more predictable mechanics than its predecessor, roleplay remains the primary emphasis and is more effective in improving national statistics than direct purchase. Storyline KIOT2 does not yet have a consolidated background, but is assumed to follow the history of the original game. The names of some heroes have been changed and the timeline of the Other invasion has been slightly altered. See also * KaiserIOT * Das Vierte Reich External links * Game thread * UN group Category:Science fiction games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:KIOT2